First kiss and a toy bunny
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Hmm next time Sakura, I will get that kiss.' Itachi smirked staring at Sakura until Sasuke smacked Itachi on the head with a toy bunny.“Ha! That is what you get for trying to take my Sakura-chan’s first kiss!” ItaSakuSasu


Little Sakura was walking to the Uchiha District cause she wanted to see her first crush Sasuke. Everyone said that she was foolish to have a crush on him but she just wanted to see him. Sahe is the only one that he is nice to at school and when his fangirls get jealous, he is always there to protect her. Sakura always say that she could protect herself but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. He wanted to be the only knight and shining armor to her. 

When she got there, she knocked on the door and when someone answered it, it wasn't Sasuke but an older version of him.

Sakura stared at him and thought _he looks cuter then Sasuke-kun!_ **wow! Hey outer! I like him more then Sasuke!** _no I will only like Sasuke-kun._ **Humph! Fine your no fun.**

"can I help you?" he said looking at her. When Sakura stopped talking to her inner and started staring at him again she was also starting to blush a little.

"Ano...um... is Sasuke-kun here?" Sakura asked now looking at her feet with a still blushing face.

_She's cute for a little girl. -sigh- why do she have to have a crush on my little brother_. Itachi thought looking down at the girl.

"yeah he is, do you want me to call him." Itachi asked. For some odd reason he felt like he had a real connection to her.

Sakura was still looking at the ground and answered back, " Y-you don't h-have to. I d-don't want to c-cause you a-any trouble."

Itachi smiled and kneeled down to her eye level, " Its okay and why do you need to see him anyways? "

"I I um...wanting to see if he could come out and play with me?" Sakura's heart beat faster faster then it usually did.

Itachi got a little angry and he didn't know why. _why do I feel this way? Why do I care if she wanted to play with my little brother? A-am I jealous? Wait no I am not! No way will I fall for a little girl that is about the same age as my little brother! And we just met!! _Itachi sighed as he got back up and went inside his house.

"Wh-where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Itachi looked back at her and said, " I'm getting Sasuke, stay right there."

"h-hai." Sakura whispered then look down again.

-------

Itachi walked into his brothers room and was surprised to see him with a big pink unny in his hands talking to it.  
" Hey Mr. Floppy do you think Sakura-chan will like you as a present?" Sasuke asked the large bunny.

Itachi sweat dropped _...Mr. Floppy. And who is this Sakura? Is she the girl that's outside?_ Itachi twitched.

"oi Sasuke there is a girl here to see you and I didn't know that you liked bunnies."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he tried to hide his bunny from Itachi. "Wh-what bunny! I don't see any bunnies."

Itachi rolled his eyes, " Anyways Sasuke if you don't want to play with the girl outside then I'll play with her."

Sasuke twitched. " The girl outside has pink hair right?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

Sasuke eyes sparkled with joy. " Yay! Now I can give Sakura-chan my present and that dobe Naruto will be so jealous that Sakura-chan is mines!" Sasuke went to grab the bunny and started dancing with it.

Itachi's sweat drop gew twice its size.

--------

Sakura was still waiting when she saw Itachi. Her head went up.

" Sasuke will be done in a minute. I think he is still dancing with his toy rabbit." Sakura giggled when Itachi said that. When Itachi saw her laughing he smiled and walked closer to her.

"so what's your name mister?" Sakura asked while she was still giggling.

"Itachi."

Sakura smiled " Sakura Haruno, but you can call me Sakura-chan, Itachi-kun."

Itachi wanted to kiss her so bad that he couldn't control himself. He started to lean forward.  
Sakura was still smiling and she didn't notice. Itachi's lips were inches way from her when┘

"Sakura-chan I got you a present!!!!"

_Damn that Sasuke!_

Sakura opened her eyes and notice how closed she and Itachi were. Sakura started to blush really hard.

When Sasuke entered the room he also saw it and started yelling and screaming random things at Itachi. Sakura and Itachi didn't even notice. Thy felt like they were in their own little world.

Hmm next time Sakura , I will get that kiss. Itachi smirked staring at Sakura until Sasuke smacked Itachi on the head with a toy bunny.

"Ha! That is what you get for trying to take my Sakura-chan's first kiss!"

Itachi activated his shingingan with a very made look on his face. Sasuke got really scared and ran out of the house while grabbing Sakura on the wrist at the same time.

"Please don't kill me!!" Sasuke yelled while running really far away.

* * *

Hey all you people that read my story!! I would greatly apprecite if you would review! I wouldn't care if you say something bad, just review! oh and one of my other stories are on hold. Pls don't kill me! but should I make a sequel that will be longer in this story? oh well if you want me to then reviwe.

Sakura- Why did I shunk. - looking at the de-aged body-

Itachi- Your not the only one. I'm 20 not 13.

Sasuke- WTF!! Why am I 8 years old. Damn it!! I don't want to go thew puberty again! And why was I talking to a toy rabbit.

-sigh- how troublesome... if there is a sequel Sakura and you Sasuke are going to be 12 and Itachi is going to be 17. would that be better?

Itachi- It would be better then being an 13 year old brat.

Oh and also if there is going to be a sequel it will be a NaruSaku SasuSaku and ItaSaku. -

Sasuke- What! THAT DOBE!!

Sakura- Well Naruto is pretty sweet.

Itachi and Sasuke- -Twich-

Anyways Review!!


End file.
